gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Hleibjan
Hleibjan is a region of Fera. Geography Coetir is an ancient, dense forest which is nigh impossible to navigate. It stretches from the Hleibjan-Vythau border toward the central plains and the river which marks Hleibjan's westernmost borders and covers much of the southern half of Hleibjan. The life within Coetir is at once wondrous and mysterious. It is from Coetir that Hleibjan's famous alchemical components may be found, though only the most talented of alchemists are able to locate and properly harvest the various ingredients. Nonetheless, the vast forest provides an impressive quantity of various alchemical components yearly. It is said the Haljans learned how to gather what they needed from the forest itself. Through the central plains, the mighty river Safir Nadr winds its way eastward. The fish of Safir Nadr are both plentiful and tasty, making them one of the most popular foods of Fera. The river and its sisters provide the Ferans of Hleibjan with a much needed reprive from the warmer climates. By the mouth of Safir Nadr, the Haljans of Hleibjan gather annually to pay their respects to those who lost their lives fighting the slavers and finally vanquishing them. Small rocks are placed in woven grass boats and set to sea to symbolise the Haljans' spiritual journey to the Blue Moon. The northern borders of Hleibjan are dominated by the Midumai Mountain Range. These mountains compete with Neo Scandza for the tallest mountains, though none can compare with the mighty Swi-kunths of Hleibjan. Halfway up the mountain lies the largest meeting place for the Koppar Haljans and some of the few buildings in Fera. Set in the mountain itself is an abandonned small dwarven outpost which has recently been adapted for use by the Koppar Haljans. The walls of the Swi-Kunths outpost are engraved with ancient dwarven runes which dimly glow orange. It is currently unknown what the runes mean or if they hold any power. People Muruzaik Haljans There is no doubt that as a species, the Haljans of Fera are relatively short in comparison to the species of the rest of the world. The same could not be said for the Muruzaik Haljans. Though they do not tower over the humans, they do over other Haljans. Despite being taller, however, the Muruzaik Haljans are more delicately built which did not help them during their enslavement. Though they are undoubtedly an exotic people with grace and elegance, the slavers saw only a people who were useless for hard labour and displeasing to their eye. As a result, the Muruzaik Haljans were treated the worst. When the Haljans rebelled and escaped en masse, the Muruzaik Haljans were the first to flee. Though the other Haljans urged the Muruzaik and Koppar Haljans to flee further East for fear the slavers would follow, the Muruzaik and Koppar Haljans refused for they had found a home they could only dream of. The Muruzaik Haljans in the plains and sparse forests below the Midumai Mountains, and the Koppar Haljans in the mountains themselves. Unfortunately, the fears of the Haljans came to pass as the armies of the slavers fell upon the Muruzaik and Koppar Haljans in full force in an attempt to recapture their slaves. The Haljans themselves would rather die than return with them, and so many did be it at the hands of the army or their own. Finally, the slavers receded fifty years ago leaving the remaining communities of Haljans in peace at last. It used to be said the Muruzaik Haljans are so different they could be another species altogether. Purple quills of varying shades protect much of the humanoid sections of their unnaturally pale bodies. Their avian faces are far more expressive than any other Haljan (excepting the Blews Haljans of Vythau). The smooth portion of a Muruzaik Haljan's body which resembles a scorpion's is a sleek black with soft purple markings resembling light filtering through a forest canopy. Koppar Haljans The Koppar Haljans are a short, sturdy variety with rock-like copper patterns on their scorpion-like bodies. Unlike the Haljans of Halja or Fræzeid, the Koppar Haljans' bodies are dull rather than shiny. The skin of their humanoid torso is typically an ash-grey tone. Where the Muruzaik Haljans saw a safe refuge in the mountain the Haljans of Hleibjan now call home, the Koppar Haljans saw a place they would be hesitant to leave. It did not take long for the Koppar Haljans to establish themselves in small communities which roamed the most dangerous of mountain passes of the Midumai Mountain Range. Were it not for the Koppar Haljans, the Muruzaik Haljans would be entirely cut off from trade with the people of the North. Yslynd Much of the central and southern Hleibjan are dense forests filled with ancient forests (similar to Vythau's). It is said the trees' spirits themselves manifest on occassion into breathtakingly beautiful maidens of leaves and flowers. Men who travel through the area claim the spirits to be quite the opposite of Ashenites or the Celerii in certain respects. Plants flourish in the spirits' footsteps and birds sing their praise, though it is rare that these spirits can wander far from their tree. The spirits are not mortal in the same way as most other races of Telluris. Were the trees of the place where a spirit were bound to die, so too would the spirit. Though the forests of neighbouring Vythau were not always where they are today, the forests of Hleibjan are ancient and relatively untouched by the cataclysm. The reasons for this are unknown, but the Haljans' most popular theory is that it was the spirits who protected the trees. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18586303&postcount=45 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris